Arron & The World of Invader Zim
by linkman47
Summary: Arron gets transported to the world of Zim. Dib tries to help him get home(maybe). FINISHED
1. The Beginning

This is an Invader Zim fic I just thought of. I only have an idea for a beginning part, so this might turn out a little strange. Here goes!

Arron & the world of Invader Zim 

Arron yawned as he walked up the stairs to his room. 3 hours of playing SSBM and listening to Sum 41 had made him sleepy. His parents had gone to bed hours ago. He looked at the clock in his room. 3:57 AM. In a low tone he muttered "I should go to bed earlier." As he passed by his TV set, he stopped and glanced at the Zim plushie on the top. He smiled, and started to turn away, but quickly looked back. The Zim plush's eyes, which usually looked like a bulging red eye, with a smaller pink oval sewed on for a fake shine effect, were literally shining. Arron slowly approached the odd looking toy, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, it's eyes turned into small vortexes! It started to suck everything out of his room. Arron tried to run, but got sucked in as well.

Flash forward to the Invader Zim world… 

Dib is walking down the sidewalk, heading to Zim's house. On the building near him, a huge vortex opens, and shoots Arron out. He stands up, dazed. He snaps out of it, and sees the spiky haired boy there. "DIB!" Arron yells. Dib jumped back in surprise. "What the…? How do you know my name?" he said. "Never mind that. Umm… out of curiosity, what year is it?" "It's the year 5357. Why?" "What? What am I doing here then? I have to get back to 2005! And the real world, for that matter." Arron said. "What are you talking about? This is the real world!" Dib yelled.

"Not where I come from. In my world, this is all an animated TV show."

"Why should I believe you? Do you have any proof?"

Arron felt something in his back pocket. It was an action figure of Dib! He had it while he was playing video games, and never got the chance to put it back on his shelf. "MERCHANDISE!" Arron yelled happily, and he handed the toy to Dib. He just stared, eyes huge, mouth wide open. Finally, he said Ok, so we have to find a way to get you back to your own time period." "But not before I have a look around here. You never know, I might just stay here instead.

How was this? I'm going to try to update it soon, I've got another project I'm working on, so it might take a while. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Disscussion & Some Spying

Alright, here's Chapter 2 of my 1st IZ fanfic. Enjoy, R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own IZ, however I own Arron.

Arron & The World of Invader Zim Chapter 2:

Discussion & Some Spying

Arron & Dib walked down the sidewalk toward Dib's house. "Everyone says I'm crazy." Dib said. "They think I'm a nutjob because I'm obsessed with the paranormal. If Zim takes over the world, then they won't think I'm crazy, but that'll be too late. And I don't know why I'm telling you all this, because you probably think I'm crazy too." "I don't think you're crazy. I know you're not crazy." Arron said. "Thanks. Anyway, what's 2005 like?" Dib said, sounding genuinely interested. "Well, uhhh… we have computers and stuff. And we give out candy on Valentine's Day, instead of meat." "Wow." Dib said. "I read some Psychic books, and if they are right, I'll be able to drive a hovercar when I'm 68." Arron said. "Hey, when you said that you might stay here instead, did you mean that?" Dib said, looking interested. "Yes. So far, this place already looks better then where I come from." Dib noticed 2 leather pouches hanging from either side of Arron's Carpenter Jeans. "What are those?" Dib asked. "Oh, those are my knives."

"What do you have those for?"

"In case someone attacks me."

"Oh. Hey, here's my house." Dib said. They both walked inside.

Inside they saw Professor Membrane. "Hello son! Who's your friend?" He asked. "This is Arron." Dib said. "He's going to be staying with us for a while." "Why?" Asked Membrane. "He got sucked into our world through a dimensional time portal."

Membrane cocked an eyebrow. Arron stepped in. "And, if he has someone to listen to him, maybe he'll become less insane!" "Ok!" said Membrane happily. Turning back to Dib, Arron said "Sorry about that." "No problem. Hey, wanna go spy on Zim?" "Sure!" They both headed off to Zim's house.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. Gir came running toward Zim. "I'm playin' with the pig!" Gir screeched. "So you are. Gir, I have come up with another AMAZING plan to destroy the humans." Zim said grinning. "WHAT IS IT?" Gir yelled loudly. "I forget! I wrote it down, but lost the paper. I need you to find it. Gir, are you listening to me?" By this time, Gir had already fallen asleep. Zim groaned, annoyed.

Dib & Arron had arrived at Zim's house. "We need to find a way to get past his gnomefield." Dib said. Arron grinned, and pulled out his twin knives. "I can do this one!" In the blink of an eye, the gnomes were in pieces. Dib stared, and said nothing. They went inside his house, and broke into his labs.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" the computer said. Zim looked around. He didn't see anybody at first, but then Dib & Arron had jumped out of the shadows. "Dib! And some kid with spiky orange-red hair!" I'm Arron!" he said. Zim grinned. "Well, no matter. I'm going to destroy the Dib-pig, and then you!" Zim pressed a button, and several sentry drones surrounded Dib! While Zim was laughing manically, Arron snuck up behind Zim, and knocked him out with the hilt of his knife. He then destroyed all the sentry drones. "Thanks!" Dib said smiling. They escaped the labs.

4 hours later, Zim woke up. "Ow. That hurt." He muttered. "Gir! It seems Dib has an accomplice." Gir stared for a moment, then said "So, watcha gonna do about it?" Zim started laughing. I'm going to kidnap Dib, and when Arron comes after him, I'll destroy them both, right then and there!

Whew! A whole hour of writing was put into this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Thanks!


	3. The Kidnapping

Ok, here's Chapter 3 of this fic. Enjoy!

Arron & The World of Invader Zim

The Kidnapping

It was about 8:17 that morning. Arron woke up, and left the guest bedroom, which was hidden in the wall. He went downstairs for breakfast. Membrane was already there. "Good morning!" he said happily. Arron nodded in acknowledgment. He got himself a bowl of Franken-Chokies. About an hour later, Gaz came downstairs. Dib still hadn't come down. Arron went up to his room. The door was closed. He knocked lightly, but got no response. He knocked again, a little louder this time. Still no response. Arron opened the door, but Dib wasn't in his room. There was a note on his bed. Arron picked it up and read it.

Hey, Earth scum! I'm holding the Dib-human prisoner!

Just try and save him!

Zim

"Oh, boy." Arron muttered. He jumped out of the window, and slid done a metal wire that led to the garage. Arron went in and started up the Dibship. Dib's voice greeted him. He must have fixed it, and updated it with his personality. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" the ship said. "Dib's been kidnapped by Zim!" "What? Let's go get him then!" Arron took off, and headed towards Zim's base. When he arrived, he saw that Zim had rebuilt the gnomes. He shot the gnomes with the small cannon on the ship.

Arron broke into the labs. He saw Dib tied up, and gagged. He pulled out his knives, and confronted Zim. "Zim! Let him go!" Zim turned toward Arron, and smirked. "You're just in time to watch me destroy Dib!" A giant machine appeared, and aimed it's cannons at Dib. Dib stared, wide eyed. Arron moved in front of him, and attacked the machine's visor. It's targeting system glitched up. Arron destroyed the machine, but Zim ran off with Dib. Arron knew where he was going. He ran outside and got into the Dibship. "Where's Dib?" the machine asked. "Up there." Arron pointed at the Voot Cruiser taking off. Arron followed the cruiser up into space.

Done. I'd like to get some more reviews. So far I only have one for this story. Thanks!


	4. The Saving

**Here is Chapter 4! I'm going to answer one of the reviews I got.**

**To "The ALMIGHTY Streak": Thank you for your presents. My couch is on fire from the laser beams, and I'm learning how to harass the neighbor kids with the Voot Cruiser model. Now on to the Zim!**

Arron & The World of Invader Zim Ch. 4

The Saving

Arron was following Zim and Dib up into space. "There has to be something in this that can slow him down…" Arron muttered. Nothing. He couldn't shoot down the ship. He might wind up killing Dib. "That's It." He said, deciding what he was going to do. He pulled up next to the Voot Cruiser. He set the ship on autopilot, and opened the visor. He smashed open the Voot Cruiser's visor. He was surprised, as it should have just dented. He reached into the cockpit of the cruiser, and pulled Dib out. Arron turned off the autopilot, and shot at Zim's ship. It started smoking, and started falling towards Earth. It crash landed in Zim's front yard. Zim climbed out, and watched the Dibship fly overhead. "Curse you, spiky haired person. Curse yooooooooouuuuu!"

Arron and Dib landed in Dib's driveway. "Thanks for saving me." Dib said. "No problem. It's what friends do." Dib thought about what Arron had said. Did he have any friends? No. A grin spread across Dib's face. "So, I guess we should keep looking for a way to get you back home." Arron smiled. "Actually, I'm going to stay here instead. You never know when you might need help fighting Zim."

Aftermath:

Dib told his Membrane that Arron would be staying with them permanently. Membrane didn't mind. Zim started looking for a way to destroy them both. Also, Zim eventually remembered Arron's name, and stopped calling him the "spiky haired person". Gaz started to develop a liking for Arron. Dib learned how to fight with a knife. Arron's parents still have no idea where he is. Sadly, they don't care either.

THE END

**… of this story. I decided to leave Arron in that world, so I could do some continuing adventures. I'll start on that after I finish my other fanfic. So, it's not over yet! Thank you everyone that reviewed, especially "Call Me Blue Streak".**

**Till the the next Zim fic… bye!**


End file.
